A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transport packaging for printed circuit boards and electronic components.
B. Related Art
Printed circuit boards carrying electronic components are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, printed circuit boards are commonly used in computers, medical equipment, communication devices and copiers. In many applications, the printed circuit boards are handled as field replaceable units (FRUs). In other words, when a component on a printed circuit board fails, a service engineer or a user will replace the entire printed circuit board at the equipment site rather than attempt to repair or replace the failing component. As a consequence of this system, spare or replacement boards are commonly transported to and/or from the site. Printed circuit boards carrying electronic components may also need to be transported for other reasons, such as assembly of a device or for use as an installable option.
One problem with the transportation of printed circuit boards and other electronic components is that they can be relatively fragile and subject to transport damage. To prevent damage, the boards or components are typically placed in a first package which provides protection from electrostatic fields. In instances where the board or component will be shipped, the package is further placed in a second package to protect the board or component from shock, crushing and vibration.